sunshine paradise and deep dark secrets
by UbiquitousTime
Summary: There's a thin line between paradise and hell, love and hate, and anger and happiness. You'd do well to not cross them. - Used to be 'a breath of snow and ashes' - NextGen - Drabbles - Freeverse - Incest may Occur -
1. Tinsel: DominiqueTeddyVictoire

**I'm doing a series of NextGen drabbles on request of my very best friend! She... actually annoys me and makes me want to kill her the majority of the time, but it's all good.**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing: <strong>dominique/teddy/victorie

**prompt: **'tinsel'

Victoire hung up the last strand of shimmery silver up on the tree. Walking backwards to admire the effect, a serene smile graces her face.

Teddy joins her, entwining their hands together, burying his nose in her strawberry-blonde curls.

And Dominique sits their thinking. Weren't they pretty much the same? They both had strawberry-blonde curls, bright blue eyes, the same features.

She can just imagine. Teddy's lips, so soft, on hers. His strong hands, so worn from years of Quidditch, caressing her sides, making her insides burn like fire.

And it's just so _right_, it just feels so good, that she can _almost_(almostalmostalmost) believe it.

But then she _sees _them, Teddy and Victoire, the love of her life and her beloved sister, and her heart just _shatters_.

Because he's the _teddy lupin_ that loves _victoire weasley_.

Because he's _**not**_ the _teddy lupin_ that loves _dominique_ weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest assured there's much more to come in future, I'm just doing this one at a time. This fic will probably get updated much more than my main fic, Polianthes Tuberosa, only because it's drabbles and I love drabbles and drabbles are <strong>_**sososo**_** much fun to write and they're shorter than chapters.**


	2. Tame: LorcanMolly

**pairing: **lorcan/molly

**prompt: **'tame'

Lorcan often watched her from afar.

He watched not what she did consciously, but rather what she did not control.

The way her venetian-red wavy locks fell around her pale shoulders.

The way her hands clenched when she thought about something sad.

The way her nose scrunched when she was confused.

The way she sat, slightly hunched over, legs crossed.

He was _Lorcan Scamander_, and he was born in a meadow not far from his house.

He was not _tame_ in any way, shape, or form.

He was the prowling lion on the prairie, the swooping hawk in the sky, the great white shark in the sea, the slithering snake on the ground.

He was the untamable whirlwind that had fallen in love with perfect, elegant, delicate, always-follows-the-rules, _**tame**_ Molly Weasley!

He was _Lorcan Scamander_, and he had fallen in love with _Molly Weasley._


	3. Cellos: ScorpiusLucy

**pairing: **scorpius/lucy

**prompt:** 'cellos'

She was _Lucy Weasley_ and she was beautiful.

She had a mane of chestnut red curls, always secured in place with a lime-green headband.

She wore vivid colors, but Lucy was actually a very soft-spoken girl.

She spent a lot of time outside, by ponds and lakes and rivers and oceans, just gazing into them.

He was _Scorpius Malfoy_ and he was handsome.

He had a neat head of flaxen locks, always perfectly tousled.

He wore black, gray, bronze, blue, and more black, but he was a very intriguing boy.

He spent a lot of time inside, by pianos and violins and cellos and clarinets, playing songs nobody ever heard of on them.

They were opposites.

Opposites in almost every definition possible.

But they say opposites attract, right?


	4. Candles: JamesRoxanne

**pairing: **JamesRoxanne

**prompt: **'candles'

Roxanne was... special.

Her tan skin was soft, her dark_dark_dark red locks were pin-straight, lying down her back.

But it wasn't okay for James to love her.

In a perfect world, cousins would be allowed to get married, to be in love without it being taboo.

But life didn't work like that.

He may have been _James Sirius Potter_, master prankster of his generation, son of _Harry James Potter_, the Boy-Who-Lived, but _**she**_ was _Roxanne Weasley_, his best friend's baby sister and his _cousin_.

Their relationship consisted of stolen kisses on top of the astronomy tower, in the Room of Requirement, surrounded by candles, in various broom cupboards.

Of hand touches when no one was looking.

Of reassuring glances at each other when one another was nervous.

Their love was forbidden.

And James, James couldn't stand leading her on anymore. So instead of showing up to one of their meetings, he came early and left as soon as he deposited the bundle in his arms.

Two flowers, as well as a tiny scrap of parchment.

An acacia and a tuberose, for their secret forbidden love.

The note read simple words.

_I'm sorry, Roxy. Sorry that our love is forbidden. Sorry that we aren't allowed to show our affection. But most of all, sorry for being a coward. For not being able to say this to your face. But just know, Roxy-anne, that I... I love you._

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

_She never spoke to James Sirius Potter again, for the rest of their lives._


	5. Fish: LouisRose

**pairing: **louis/rose

**prompt: **fish

Rose was Hermione's daughter through and through - studious, quiet, rule-abiding.

Louis was Bill's son through and through - daring, reckless, smart-without-studying.

Louis had a soft spot for fish.

He thought they were quite amazing, what with all those different _kinds_ of fish.

So many different colors, different designs, different sizes, different _habitats._

A kind of diversity, he mused, that human beings would never be able to achieve.

Rose had a talent at blowing glass.

Like a muggle glass blower.

So one day, she made him a fishbowl.

Filled it with water.

Handed it to him for his birthday, a rose petal floating in it.

As it sunk, it turned into a fish. A clownfish, perhaps? The fish had a body the color of Louis' hair - a rich mahogany. It's stripes, rather than being white, were the color of his eyes - a brilliant azure.

It's eyes were the color of Rose's eyes - a soft, warm honey. 

Only they understood it's hidden meaning.


	6. Cyan: AlbusDominique

**pairing: **albus/dominique

**prompt: **'cyan'

Dominique and Albus were always kind of... outcasted.

Albus' older brother being James, _JamesSiriusPotter_, was _alwaysalwaysalways_ getting into trouble, and the attention were always brought to him.

Albus' baby sister, Lily, _LilyLunaPotter,_ was the _babyofthefamily_, and everyone always cooed over her, her flaming scarlet hair, her delicate features, her _beingtheyoungestofthePotters._

Dominique's older sister, being Victoire, _VictoireFleurWeasley_, was amazing. She was charismatic, beautiful, charming, smart, everything Dominique longed to be.

Dominique's baby brother, being Louis, _LouisWilliamWeasley_, couldn't stay out of trouble either. It was always _JamesLouisandFred_ when mischief was made.

Neither _AlbusSeverusPotter_ or _DominiqueGabrielleWeasley_ were shabby-looking.

Albus, with his harlequin-green eyes, messy black hair, and hard jawlines, was _quite_ the looker.

He just wasn't as beautiful, delicate as his sister Lily, or outstandingly good at pranking while being handsome, like his brother James.

Dominique, with her strawberry-blonde curls, cyan eyes, and high cheekbones and sharp features was _quite_ a beauty.

She just didn't dazzle as Victoire did, didn't attract as much trouble as Louis did.

They were 'model children', and nothing exciting _ever_ happened in their lives.

Except their relationship, of course.

Stolen kisses, caresses behind statues in the middle of the night.

Sweet looks when no one else was looking at them.

It was exciting, it was dramatic.

It made them feel _loved_, when the rest of the __ clan ignored them for their siblings.


	7. Reflections: HugoLily

**pairing: hugo/lily**

**prompt: 'reflections'**

Lily gazed at herself in the mirror, carefully observing what she looked like.

Her electric crimson waves fell loosely around her face, contrasting the porcelain skin. The russet eyes, set right over the high, delicately carved cheekbones. The long, curled eyelashes and perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Lily Luna Potter was a beauty.

And yet, she couldn't attract the attention of the boy she wanted.

Hugo gazed at himself in the mirror, carefully observing what he looked like.

His sienna curls lay in a mop on top of his head, complementing his light-tan skin. His tawny eyes were set deep in his face, his jawlines firm. His eyelashes were something to be jealous of, as were his eyebrows.

Hugo Ronald Weasley was handsome.

But as Lily and Hugo watched their reflections, one thing was missing.

The presence of each other there as well.

Lily loved Hugo, Hugo loved Lily.

It could have been a happily-ever-after, a perfect fairytale romance.

But it was not. Could not be.

Because _lilylunaPotter _and _hugoronaldWeasley_ were **cousins**.

It was forbidden for them to be together. Morally and legally.

So Lily never knew Hugo loved her.

And Hugo never knew Lily love him.

Eventually, they both married. Lily, a handsome man, tall and dark. Hugo, a beautiful woman, slim and pale. Had children, too.

But at the very heart of their hearts, lay a place for each other. Always.

In Lily's heart, it was a tiny piece, hanging by a string.

In Hugo's heart, it was almost half of it.

Lily's piece read, 'Hugo' in his renaissance-like script.

Hugo's piece read, 'Lily' in her clear print.

Lily died a week after Hugo, heartbroken beyond repair.

And in Heaven, they lived the fairytale romance they always dreamed.


	8. Rubber: Fred,James

**pairing: **james, fred

**prompt: **'rubber'

When they were younger, it was always _JamesSiriusandFredPercy_.

These days, it was _James and Fred_.

Still best of friends, they just drifted apart a bit. No longer was what they ate for breakfast an urgent matter.

As children, they had played with everything (_almost_) imaginable.

Magic, muggle, paper, plastic, cotton, spandex, nylon, lycra, etc.

But they never (ever) touched anything rubber.

Ever.


	9. Kingdom: LysanderRose

**pairing: **lysander/rose

**prompt: **'kingdom'

_Rose Weasley_

_5.22.06 ~ 8.30.34_

'_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses.'_

Lysander stood, unmoving, in front of the slab of granite.

He suddenly kneeled down, depositing a bouquet of assorted color roses.

He often wondered why she did it, three years later.

They were to be married! Have children, live a wonderful life.

But instead, at only _twenty-eight_ years old, Rose, _roseroseroseWEASLEY_, was dead. Committed suicide, muggle way.

Lysander would have built her a kingdom, brick by brick, if she asked.

Lysander would have drained the sea, drop by drop, if she asked.

Lysander would have destroyed the world, pebble by pebble, if she asked.

Lysander would have died for her, time and time again, if she asked.

But she never asked for anything, because she was _roseminervaweasley_, and her parents were _hermionegranger_ and _ronaldweasley_ and she never asked for _anything_.

She got what she wanted without asking.

She wanted Death, Rose did.

So she ended her life.

_Lysander would have built her a kingdom, brick by brick, if she asked._


	10. Coma: LorcanLily

**pairing: **lorcan/lily

**prompt: **'coma'

It was funny, really, how the story of Lorcan, _lorcanrolfscamander_, and Lily, _lilylunapotter_, went.

Lovely little _Lily_, with her head full of fiery curls, her eyes the brightest shade of honey, and an attitude of fierce competitiveness, was not one to fall in love.

Not for a long time, at least.

Lorcan, with his sky blue eyes, a mop of messy platinum upon his head, and an attitude of laid-back enjoyance, was not one to fall in love.

Not for a long time, at least.

And yet, here they were, age 18, locked in each others' embrace.

In a quaint little meadow, a mile from the Scamander house, they danced.

They danced no specific dance, they just swayed and twirled and jumped and laughed and sang, enjoying themselves.

Enjoying what time they had left, together. Every last second.

They didn't know this would be the last dance they would dance in the meadow. They were blissfully ignorant.

But the next day, Lorcan was hit by a drunk muggle driver.

He fell into a coma, never to awaken again.

_Lily Luna Potter never loved anyone after that._


	11. Pristine: TeddyOC

**pairing: **teddy/oc

**prompt: **'pristine'

With Teddy around, things were never normal, per se.

He wreaked havoc unconsciously.

Maybe it had to do with his _tonks/lupin/werewolf/marauder_ blood.

But everywhere he went, he left a mess in its wake.

People eventually grew used to cleaning up after Teddy. He simply could not _not_ make a mess. His body was hardwired to make messes.

But Tegan changed this. She was three years his junior, and somehow, even after a visit from Teddy, her flat remained in pristine condition.

Why?

Because Teddy loved Tegan. And Tegan was a neatfreak.

So around her, Teddy began to change. He became neater, much more refined and elegant.

Around her, he grew out of 'little boy,' 'young man,' and became a 'gentleman'.

Because he loved her, _tegan._

_Just for Tegan Chaviva Longbottom, he became a gentleman._


	12. Hairline: LysanderMolly

**pairing:** lysander/molly/lorcan

**prompt:** 'hairline'

They say _(they say, they say, they say)_ that when you die, your life flashes before you, like a movie.

It's true.

But not only when you're dying.

When your heart breaks _(shatters into a million pieces, damaged beyond repair)_, that happens too.

Lysander's love for Molly started when he was five. When he saw her for the first time, all _perfectlittlefireredcurls _and _prettylittlebrightazureeyes_.

They grew up best friends. Whenever Molly had something to say, Lysander was the first to know. _The first, the firstfirstfirst!_

When his brother asked her out, he acted happy. After all, it's his _beloved, better-than-him twin brother_ and his _beloved, better-than-him love of his life_, and _of course_ they belong together, he's just too selfish to see it!

But inside, his heart broke, a tiny hairline crack.

Five years later, they were still together.

The tiny hairline crack was a full blown split now. His heart held 'Saved for Molly' and 'Everything Else,' with the 'Saved for Molly' portion ten times larger.

At the wedding, she said 'I do.'

And that was it. His heart crumpled. Fell off the shelf it was so precariously placed on, shattering into a million tiny little pieces.

He saw everything. Everything they did together. Everything they'd been through together.

But just like that, his heart was rendered irreparable.


	13. Circle: Lily,OC,OC

**pairing: **lily, oc, oc

**prompt: **'circle'

Lily, _lilylunaPOTTER_, Carina _(carinaathenaMALFOY)_, and Amelia /_ameliaclarissaDAVIES/_ were the best of friends.

Since the first day they met, at a muggle playground.

What they were doing at one, no one ever knew. But little Lily, Carina, and Amelia became instant friends.

They were inseperable.

Harry and Ginny_(weasley)_ tried explaining to Lily.

Draco and Astoria_(greengrass)_ tried explaining to Carina.

Roger and Susan_(bones)_ didn't even bother explaining to Amelia.

It was thanks to the trio that the Malfoys (and the Davies, for that matter) were brought into the Weasley/Potter/Longbottom/Scamander/Lupin clan. It became the __ clan.

It was also the reason Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco put aside their differences. Draco, as it turned out, was so similar to Harry you could almost laugh.

Around and around went the love in the __ family circle.

Everyone would get their happily ever after, eventually.

Thanks to 5-year-olds Lily, Carina, and Amelia


	14. Dust: TeddyOC

**pairing: **teddy/oc

**prompt: **'dust'

'_You can't catch me!_' she had screamed years ago, as she ran away, giggling.

And now, as Teddy ran his hands over her body, drawing her closer, dropping kisses all over her face, he can _almost_ believe that he's caught her. _(but the keyword is almost…almostalmost_almost_)_

But then it hits him hard – She's _Amelia Clarissa Davies_ and she's the daughter of _Roger Davies and Susan Bones_, and she's _ten years younger than him_ and she's _a student_ and he's a _professor_ and it's just all _wrongwrongwrong._

He pulled away, and she looks up at him through her lashes.

'_You were right. I can't catch you._' he says, his voice barely audible.

And her glare hardens, because it feels like a punch in the gut.

And she runs away, disturbing things left and right… Leaving him the dust.

Literally.


	15. Nightmare: OCVictoire

**pairing: **oc/victoire

**prompt: **'nightmare'

Victoire Weasley, age 24, _happily _married to Teddy Remus Lupin.

Edgar Davies, age 23, _happily _married to Dominique Gabrielle Weasley.

Except it was all a lie.

Victoire didn't love Teddy.

No, of course she didn't.

She married him out of obligation. Because Teddy had stood by her through thick and thin, and he loved her. So she married him.

Edgar didn't love Dominique.

Okay, so he did. But as a sister, not as a… a lover.

He married her because she was _sososo_ hopelessly in love with him, and it was the least he could do, because she was _always_(_withoutF.A.I.L_) outshone by Victoire. To have the love of your life be attracted to the sister you love, but are _destroyed_ by every day? He married her, because it was the _leasthecoulddo._

The marriages were a lie.

But not the love between _victoire _and _edgar._

That love was real.

It was a _furious_, _passionate_,_ hothothot_, _undeniable_, _unavoidable_ love.

It was like a star going supernova. All _hothothot_ sparks and _brightbright_ lights.

Victoire and Edgar couldn't decide if their love was a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so I just wanted to say that the last line is courtesy of Beyonce Knowles' song 'Beautiful Nightmare.' credit given where credit is due.


	16. Promises: AlbusOC

**pairing: **albus/oc

**prompt: **'promises'

Fickle things they were, promises.

For one, you could never be sure they were kept.

You could try.

But they _always_ get broken.

_.time._

For Albus and Lavi, it was the rules of _friendship_, rule number _seven-hundred sixty-two._

_762. Never fall in love with your best friend._

When they became best friends, they created seven-hundred sixty-two rules to follow.

Every single one (_almost!)_ they kept.

Except rule _seven-hundred sixty-two. _

_AlbusSeverusPotter_ and _LaviAlianaLongbottom_ broke a promise, _together._

_together._

They never got a 'happily ever after' because they broke a promise.

Yep.

Instead, they got _hothothot punishment._

Condemned forever to live apart by their own morals.


	17. Mountain: RoseScorpiusLily

**pairing: **rose/scorpius/lily

**prompt: **'mountain'

_scorpius_ and _rose_ danced, their waltz sure and smooth, a contrast to the fluttery, jittery steps of the other dancers.

He pulled her close, his _fierylittlerose._

She was all _lightauburncurls_ and _bigtawnyeyes_ and _creamysmoothskin_ and _prettylittlegiggles_.

She was _**rose**_, and she was a _blazing,burning,shining_ **su-per-no-va.**

But she wasn't Lily.

Lily, in all her _darkredcurls_ and _hugechartreuseeyes_ glory, was not just a _blazing,burning,shining _**su-per-no-va.**

No, she was _more_ than that.

She made _brightbrightbright, hothothot _**r.o.s.e** look like a little pile of sand.

Because _lilyLunaPotter_ was a dark black hole, _eating up everything and anyone who moved too close to her._

If Rose was a pile of sand, Lily was a mountain.


	18. King: FredDominiqueScorpius

**pairing: **fred/dominique/scorpius

**prompt: **'king'

Dominique, all _rippling rivers of strawberry blonde_ and _pretty pools of eton blue_, was certainly not a good match for Fred, who was all _messy mops of carrot red_ and _sticky swamps of muddy blue_.

She was a princess, complete with a sparkling white gown and a pretty tiara.

He was a butler, in a posh suit and a poker foce.

Married! Could you believe it? Dominique Weasley, getting married. But the groom that stood in front of her - blond, not ginger.

She loved Scorpius Malfoy, yes.

But she loved Fred Weasley more.

_'Why are you marrying him, Domi?'_

_'Because, Fred, he's unrelated.'_

She was a princess, a _queen_, and Scorpius was a king, but he wasn't _her_ king.

_Fred_ was her king.


	19. Up: JamesOC

**pairing: **james/OC

**prompt:** 'up'

She was his _brother's best friend_.

In all her _prettybronzecurls_ and _biggoldeneyes_ glory, Lavi was hard to not love.

It should have been Albus standing here, in front of fifty guests. _(He stood up there, too, but he was in the background)_

But it wasn't, it was _JamesSiriusPotter_.

_'James Sirius, do you take Lavi Aliana Longbottom as your wedded wife, promising to forever be her best friend, her lover, her caretaker?'_

_'I do.'_

_'Lavi Aliana, do you take James Sirius Potter as your wedded husband, promising to forever be his best friend, his lover, his caretaker?''_

A pause. The only sounds were the shallow breathes of guests breathing.

Lavi locked eyes with James. He tilted his head up, towards his brother.

_'I do not.'_


	20. Pigeon: Scorpius,Albus

**pairing: **scorpius,albus

**prompt: **'pigeon'

_'What is it?'_

_'A bird, silly.'_

Age 4, six words, an entire conversation.

_'Albus! Is that-'_

_'It is.'_

Age 14, five words, an entire conversation.

_'An urban dove.'_

_'Yes.'_

Age 17, four words, an entire conversation.

_'It's a pigeon.'_

Age 24. There was no reply, but in those three words, an entire conversation hid.

Scorpius and Albus almost never spoke to each other.

Best mates, yes. But their conversations were silent, all raised eyebrows and meaningful looks and winks and nods and nonsensical mouth movements.

_Yes, the bird was the only conversation they had. Ever._


	21. Seek: ScorpiusVictoire

**pairing:** scorpius/victoire

**prompt: **'seek'

Smooth vanilla hands ghosted up her sides, making her shiver. Lips met lips, and electric sparks danced in the air surrounding the amorous pair.

Her own hands, butter soft and of the lightest cream sought out his hair. When they finally found what they were seeking for, finger entwined in the silky tresses, sunshine even in the dim light of the Room of Requirement.

He pulled away slightly, and she murmured a single word.

_Don't._

He shook his head.

_I have to, Vic._

She glared.

_It's because of Lucy, isn't it?_

He didn't reply.

_Never. Talk. To. Me. Again._

She gathered up the tattered remains of her pride and dignity, and stalked off with her nose in the air.

He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry!

She slammed the door shut behind her.

He cried.


	22. Time: LorcanLucy

**pairing: **lorcan/lucy

**prompt:** 'time'

She was _sunshine_ and _laughter_ and _sparkles_ and _glitter_ and _happiness_ all mixed into one.

She was _Lucy Cedrella Weasley_, dancer extraordinaire.

He was _darkness._

There was no other way to describe _Lorcan_.

With darkdark _greyblue_ hair and eyes the shade of the finest _champagne_, he was handsome. Extremely so.

He was _mystery_ and _confusion_ and _irresistability_.

Lorcan drew her, _lucy_, in like a bee to honey.

He was the fallen angel, thrown out from the heavens.

She was his savior, his beacon of light in a time of darkness.

_Her sunshine and laughter versus his darkness and mystery._


	23. Lasso: LouisLily

**pairing: **louis/lily

**prompt: **'lasso'

* * *

><p>there, right <em>over there<em>

**she** p l a y e d on the playground

the same way she _p.l.a.y.e.d _

his _**heart **_

her _red_**flaming**_red _hair

fell in perfect ringlets

his _red_**sinopia**_red _hair

fell in messy locks

he _l o v e d _her

he **thought **_she_ loved him

but he was **wrong,**_**wrongwrongwrong**_

she loved him_&_**him**

**teddy**_&_scorpius

they were _unrelated_

( that's why )

**he** had _turquoise(likethesea)_ hair and

**{ **violet** } **_(likeflowers) _eyes

he had **blonde**_(likes u n s h i n e) _hair and

_graphite_(likegunmetal) eyes

he _tried_ to leave

**tried**to e.s.C.A.P.E her _clutches_

but she had a rope around his neck,

a _**l . a . s . s . o .**_

and he **just**

_couldn't_

get

**a - w - a - y**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so as you can see, this is not a drabble... It's freeverse. It also my first attempt at such, so hopefully it's not too bad. Anyway, I didn't want to create a whole new story, but I've had a recent experimental phase with freeverse. I'm probably just going to make this my general NextGen story.


	24. Ribbon: LysanderRose

**pairing: **lysander/rose

**prompt: **'ribbon'

* * *

><p>a <em>flash<em> of light **au** bu _rn_ hair

a _glimpse_ of big **ta-**wn-_y_ eyes

and suddenly she's

**g o n e**

she's always _right_ **there**!

_clomp,_clomp,**clomp**

but he _just_ c a n ' t

catch _**h.e.r**_

she's like a _**r i b b o n**_

**fluttering** in the ~ _b r e e z e ~_

always in plain_plain__**plain**_** ***site*

but gone {_gonegonegone}_ when you

_n-e-e-d_ her

v _a _n _i _s _h _i_ n _ginto **thin**air

{ _**J U S T**_ } when you _want_ her

**re**_appearing_

when you _d o n ' t_

there she i.s

catch her if you **can**

she's a {silky}{smooth}

_**ribbon**_

and she'll _escape_

those c l u t c h e s of yours, _ly_

o.n.e

_m-o-r-e_

**time**


	25. Grass: HugoLucy

**pairing: **hugo/lucy

**prompt: **'grass'

_'This is wrong, you know.'_

_'I know.'_

Hushed conversations, stolen kisses, subtle caresses.

Her butter-soft lips tasted different. Not like the other girls. She wasn't strawberry or cherry or cinnamon or grape or whatever.

No. She tasted like fresh-cut _grass_, _pine_, _cedar_, clean, just-chopped _wood_.

She was nature, she was _outdoors_.

He tasted like toothpaste; like mouthwash; like mint.

And it so grass against toothpaste, pine against mouthwash, cedar against mint...

_cousin against cousin_.


	26. Ink: Victoire,Dominique

**pairing: **victoire,dominique

**prompt: **'ink'

A wry smile lit across her beautiful features.

She ran her finger along the seam on the tiny teddy bear, battered and beat up and stained and dirty and dusty and just _soso_so _sad_.

It was all her fault.

If she hadn't been so jealous.

If she hadn't been so immature.

If she hadn't pushed her sister _away_.

If she had _let_ Dominique have Teddy.

But no. Instead, she had a marriage falling apart, a sister that _nevereverever_ spoke to her, and a family who hated her for destroying her own _sister_'s life.

There was an ink stain on the teddy bear.

If she tilted it _just_ right, it looked exactly like a broken heart.

Her broken heart.

Dominique's broken heart.

Teddy's broken heart.

Her _family_'s broken heart.

A wry smile lit across her beautiful features. She took her wand, closed her eyes, and murmured a single word. The teddy bear vanished, forever gone, to be _forgotten_.


	27. Marble: AlbusLucy

**pairing: **albus/lucy

**prompt: **'marble'

The glass sphere rolled across the tabletop, never quite falling off - but ever oh-so-close.

Their relationship was balanced much the same way.

It rode that _thinthin _line between love and hate.

Like the marble, _albus_ and _lucy_ were a work of art, crafted of glass and gold and silver and _color_.

As long as they tread carefully, it was _beautiful, elegant, _amazing.

But just a hair out of place, and the scale would _tip_ and everything would come crashing _downdowndown_.

So be careful, children. The thin line between love and hate… Don't cross it.


	28. Button: JamesMolly

**pairing: **james/molly

**prompt: **'buttons'

Lips crashed against lips, fingers entangled hair, breathes came out short and fast, and cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

A door squeaked, but the amorous couple was too busy to notice. A surprised squeak finally broke them apart.

"You - I - you WHAT?" stammered the intruder, taking in what was before him. Swollen lips, mussed hair, panting, bright red cheeks and _Molly_ (good-girl molly) sitting on _James' _(bad-boy james') lap.

"Oh _Merlin!_" cried Molly, "Fred - please, please, _please_ don't tell anybody about this! We'll get _killed_!"

She hastily slid off James' lap, fixed her hair, and redid the buttons that had been opened during their little… _escapade_.

An evil grin graced Fred's features.

"_Okay, but no guarantees on blackmail."_


	29. Secret: LouisRoxanne

**pairing: **louis/roxanne

**prompt: **'secret'

It was funny how everyone knew.

_'Louis, we can't!'_

He would chuckle.

_'Oh, calm down, Rox. It's not like we're a secret or anything. Merlin, my wife knows! Your husband knows! Our family knows!'_

She would get mad.

_'Still, Louis. It's not fair.'_

He would chuckle, again.

_'Life isn't fair, Roxy.'_

(And he's right, because it _isn't_ fair, but not everything is fair anyway.)


	30. Phoenix: Hugo,Rose

**pairing: **hugo,rose

**prompt: **'phoenix'

It was her birthday.

And she was a Weasley.

So obviously, this party was _huge_.

There were Potters, Scamanders, Lupins, Davieses, Malfoys, and the rest of the Weasleys.

The presents were beautiful of course.

But her favorite?

It was a baby phoenix. From her little brother.

_'It's name is Fawkes.'_

His voice was full of innocence.

The adults all sucked in a breath, but smiled at the thoughtfulness.

_'Hugh, where'd you get a phoenix?'_

_'It came when I called.'_

(It should've been his, but he figured that his sister should have it. After all, she's the real Weasley.)


	31. Daydream: OC,Lucy

**pairing: **oc,lucy

**prompt: **'daydream'

_'Lucy, where's Mummy?'_

He was so little - so innocent!

But he was oh-so beautiful, already.

He had the big eyes that all little kids sported - the warm gold seemed to make them even bigger, and his hair -dusty blonde- grew all over the place.

(If he hadn't looked so exactly like his parents, he could've been a Potter with that hair.)

But he was only _five_, and he had lived such a beautiful life, and he was soso_so_ loved!

But he was _only five_, and he _didn't deserve _this!

_'Keaton, you-your Mummy's up with the angels now.'_

(And the heartbreak on his face so evident she just wanted to give him a big hug but she _just couldn't_.)


	32. InterludeBackground Information

**A/N: **Interlude-y thing. I felt the need to post this, since it's finally mostly complete. It's the background information I work from. ^^**  
><strong>

**NextGen Background Information**

**Weasleys:**

_Bill x Fleur:_

_**Victoire Fleur Weasley (02 May 2000)**_

_wavy strawberry blonde hair (about mid-back length, left hanging loose), mix between bill & fleurs. fleur's big, bright blue eyes (color: french blue). delicate features, a heart-shaped face. her skin is a fair color. veela charm inherited from fleur. victoire is an author._

_**Dominique Gabrielle Weasley (27 July 2002)**_

_same wavy strawberry blonde hair as victoire but is a little longer, her huge eyes a greenish-blue known as 'eton (eton college for boys) blue'. her face, skin, and features are the same as victoire's. dominique has the veela charm as well. she is a dreamer, often looking up at the sky and just thinking._

_**Louis William Weasley (20 May 2004)**_

_has bill's sinopia-red hair, but is cut like harry's hair in deathly hallows. bill's eyes – egyptian blue. he has the same skin as his sisters. he is tall and strong for his age, with firm jawlines but no veela charm. louis is a slytherin through and through but was sorted into ravenclaw by his wishes. louis has a thing for fish, and can spout lots of information about them off the top of his head._

_Percy x Audrey:_

_**Molly Audrey Weasley (09 December 2003)**_

_molly has wavy venetian-red locks that fall just past her shoulders, her mum's huge, silver eyes, and her mum's features – a small nose, sky-high cheekbones, and creamy smooth skin. molly is a studious girl like her father, but when she shows her true colors, molly is a gardener, a planter, a herbologist._

_**Lucy Cedrella Weasley (02 June 2007)**_

_lucy has the same venetian-red locks as her sister, but they are pin-straight and falls all the way down to her waist. her eyes, the color of mercury, are big and full of childish innocence. lucy is much more care-free than her sister, but when it comes to her true skills, lucy is an exceptional dancer and she spends her time in dreamland._

_George x Angelina:_

_**Fred Fabian Weasley (20 March 2004)**_

_fred is a carbon copy of his namesake, down to the last freckle. He has bright orangy-red hair, muddy blue eyes, and freckly skin. unlike his father and namesake, he isn't a true prankster. however, like them, he is great at creating/inventing._

_**Roxanne Angelica Weasley (11 February 2008)**_

_roxy looks much more like her mum – her skin is a darker shade of tan, and has her mum's huge endless umber eyes, but her hair is a dark auburn, a mix between her mum and dad's. roxanne is a carver, and she can make almost any imprint on any surface._

_Ron x Hermione:_

_**Rose Minerva Weasley (01 February 2006)**_

_a copy of her mum, except for her hair. rose has curly, unmanageable light auburn hair. she has her mum's huge tawny eyes, her mum's skin, her mum's features. rose, unlike her mum, is not a genius. she is certainly just above average, but unlike her brother hugo, she is not outstanding. rose is rather creative with her hands, like fred, but she doesn't invent. she has an uncanny talent at glass-blowing (muggle and magical)._

_**Hugo Ronald Weasley (01 December 2007)**_

_hugo is an illegitimate child of draco and hermione. he is draco reincarnated (steely blonde hair and charcoal gray eyes), but nobody realizes (knows) except ronald, hermione, and draco. hugo is a genius like his mum and dad, and effortlessly passes everything he tries to. hugo is a singer, his voice strong and rich._

**Potters:**

_Harry x Ginny:_

_**James Sirius Potter (20 January 2004)**_

_james has darkdarkdark auburn hair, and has tiffany-blue eyes, a mix between his dad's bright green and his mum's clear blue. james is a photographer, and with just a click of his camera, a memory is forever preserved._

_**Albus Severus Potter (31 July 2006)**_

_albus is his father's son through and through, down to his birthdate. he has harry's messy, untameable black hair, and huge chartreuse eyes. albus has strong, slightly rugged-looking features. albus is a painter, and his paintings vary from abstract doodles to laser-precise portraits._

_**Lily Luna Potter (29 August 2008)**_

_lily takes after her namesake – dark red curls, the same hugehugehuge chartreuse eyes as her brother and father and late grandmother. lily is an architect and has built many beautiful buildings, both magical and muggle._

**Longbottoms:**

_Neville x Hannah:_

_**Tegan Chaviva Longbottom (04 April 2001)**_

_tegan is actually adopted, and thus looks nothing like neville or hannah. she has pin-straight, platinum blonde hair with a single ash-gray streak at her temple. it goes down to about mid-back. tegan has large mauve eyes, and a pale, creamy complexion. she has sharp features. tegan is stargazer; an astronomer._

_**Lavi Aliana Longbottom (14 November 2005)**_

_lavi is almost the opposite of her sister, but is an actual child of neville and hannah. she has curly, bronze-colored hair that falls just past her shoulder blades, big golden eyes, and a darker skin tone. her features are more rounded, but her heart-shaped face makes that hard to any major degree. lavi is an ice-skater, and a celebrity in both magical/muggle worlds. _

_**Keaton Harry Longbottom (27 September 2017)**_

_keaton has big, baby-like eyes the color of lavi's hair, and his hair is a dusty blonde color, presumably from his mum. keaton's hair is so remarkably like the potter hair that if he hadn't looked so exactly like a mix between hannah and neville, he could've passed as a potter. keaton lives and breathes quidditch, and is a star seeker almost better than harry.  
><em>

**Scamanders:**

_Rolf x Luna:_

_**Lorcan Rolf Scamander (04 December 2003)**_

_lorcan is the older twin. his hair is, oddly enough, a shade of grey-blue known as ucla blue, and he has his father's vivid wine-colored eyes. lorcan is tall, dark, and very fit. a heartthrob, basically. lorcan is a sculptor._

_**Lysander Newt Scamander (04 December 2003)**_

_lysander is the younger twin. he has his mum's coloring, with sunshine yellow hair and azure eyes. lysander is tall and strong, but has a fairer skin tone than lorcan. He is a heartthrob in a different way than lorcan. lysander is a magical creatures expert, like his mother, father and ancestor Newt. _

**Malfoys:**

_Draco x Astoria:_

_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (06 June 2006)**_

_scorpius is has his father's coloring. this means his hair is an isabelline-white, his eyes a bluish silver. he is tall, and handsome, but unlike his father once was, he is not stuck up. scorp composes music._

_**Carina Athena Malfoy (19 August 2008)**_

_carina has her mum's bronzey curls, but her huge eyes came more from draco – an ashy gray in color. carina's big eyes make her the picture of sweet innocence. she, like her best friends lily and amelia, is an architect._

**Davies:**

_Roger x Susan:_

_**Edgar Justin Davies (31 October 2001)**_

_edgar looks like his father. This means he has floppy, messy, sandy-taupe colored hair and hunter-green eyes. edgar is tall, tan, muscular, and has a permanent easy-going smile on his face. he is considered very handsome. edgar is a wizard interior designer._

_**Amelia Clarissa Davies (09 August 2008)**_

_amelia looks more like her mother. she has burnt-sienna curls, huge golden eyes, and a heart-shaped face. amelia is best friends with lily and carina, and like them, she is an architect._

**Lupins:**

_Remus x Nymphadora:_

_**Ted Remus Lupin (16 April 1998)**_

_teddy remus lupin takes after his father, with the same brownish-red hair and warm hazel eyes. he, naturally, has coppery hair, and light tan eyes. however, he is a metamorphmagus like his mum, and so usually keeps his hair spiked outwards, in an astounding shade of cyan or turquoise, and his eyes are a usually violet and happy. teddy's looks may change depending on his mood, so he needs to keep his emotions in check most of the time. teddy is the eldest of the NextGen and the most looked-up-to. teddy is a drawer. he doesn't paint or sculpt or carve(that's al's and lorcan's and roxy's jobs) but he sketches and inks and uses charcoal, and he's just an artist._


	33. Rebellion: ScorpiusMolly

**pairing: **scorpius/molly

**prompt: **'rebellion'

If he was sunshine and vanilla, she was sunrise_(set)_ and cinnamon.

He was a _Slytherin_, she was a _Ravenclaw._

(Not that it mattered much, really, but still.)

He was all about _rebellion_, while she - well, she just didn't _care_. She followed rules because she found no reason to break them, but if someone broke them, she didn't really care either.

But her sunrise and cinnamon had a weakness for his sunshine and vanilla, and eventually lips crashed on lips, fingers lost themselves, and brains had long since stopped working.

Pulled apart by the very threads of Fate, sunshine and sunrise, vanilla and cinnamon.

_He_ was destined for _her_, Rose Weasley, her cousin.

_She_ was destined for _him_, Lysander Scamander, his... something.

(But for just a little bit right here, we can forget the outside world and just pretend the truth is what it ought to be.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you didn't get it, the 'just pretend the truth is what it ought to be' part I jacked from Phantom of the Opera, Music of the Night. Go listen to it! ^^

Oh, and if you decide(d) to alert/favorite, please drop a review, kindly? danke.


	34. Trust: VictoireTeddyCarina

**pairing: **victoire/teddy/carina

**prompt: **'trust'

Teddy and Carina twirled around gracefully, in love, despite the ten year age gap.

The families had accepted them, and they were engaged (engaged!) to be married (married!).

In the corner of the ballroom, Victoire let out a breathy laugh.

_'So much for 'forever and always', Ted.'_

She turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

Teddy saw her leave, and detached himself from his loving (_'loving_') wife.

_'Vic, wait! I need to tell you something! Just trust me, everything will work out. Trust me.'_

She let out a snicker.

_'You lost my trust a long time ago, Ted.'_

(Teddy and Victoire were a picture-perfect family, but sometimes even that won't change fate.)


	35. Fear: Lorcan,Lysander

**pairing: **lorcan,lysander

**prompt: **'fear'

It was a common fact that _Lorcan&Lysander_ did everything together.

Well.

Maybe everything was an exaggeration.

Lysander was simply terrified of porcelain dolls.

His fear was irrational. There was no reason _why_ he was scared, he just was.

Lorcan teased him at first.

But then Lysander killed himself. Because he was surrounded-_allfoursides_- with porcelain dolls.

A practical joke, seemingly harmless, by a friend.

And Lorcan never forgot.

He could forgive.

He couldn't forget.

It wasn't possible.

And he married his brother's murderer's sister, because he could forgive, but he _just. couldn't. forget_.

And to this day, Lorcan's scared of porcelain dolls, too, because, hey, that's just life.

_(Forgive and forget is easy to say, but forget is impossible.)_


End file.
